The 2016 Drug Resistance GRC will consider the universal challenges of biological resistance to our hard- fought inventory of agents designed to improve human health and food production. The main focus of the conference will be on drug resistance in infectious diseases -- especially neglected diseases of the developing world -- as well as drug resistance in cancer, and in agricultural crop protection. Scientists working on antibacterials, antifungals, antiparasitics, antivirals and anticancer agents, as well as insecticides and herbicides used in agriculture, will share conceptual and technical advances in their areas. A diverse body of participants from these orthogonal disciplines will be brought together at the conference, most of whom seldom interact directly for an extended period of time. The nature of the problem requires a combination of scientific expertise and creativity, along with tightly integrated discussions with global policy makers -- a framework that will be provided by the program. Our hope is that the conference format and setting will help break interdisciplinary barriers, help us learn from one another, encourage uninhibited exploration, build long-lasting relationships and catalyze future transformative collaborations. The success of this conference counts on a broad representation of disciplinary expertise, varying seniority, and wide geographic and cultural perspectives. As in previous years, we expect representation from academics, government organizations, and industry -- both small and large. We have invited speakers and discussion leaders with an international reputation in drug resistance, but will also aggressively recruit a mix of attendees from many different countries and institutions, with foundational expertise, new perspectives and open minds. In particular, the meeting leadership welcomes -- and will seek out -- timely and novel poster presentations, which should benefit greatly from the GRC format. Six outstanding poster presentations will be selected for short oral talks, based on abstract submissions. In support of this outreach, we have requested funds in this grant application to defray 3/4 of the costs of registration and domestic travel for 20 participants, including but not limited to post docs and graduate students, women and other minorities, and early career investigators. We will also cover the remaining costs for such outstanding participants with clear financial need as best we can, through our private fund raising efforts.